


Bittersweet

by onewritergirl47



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bread, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Episode: s02e07 My Little Monkey, F/M, Fic-vember, Fluff, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Lucifer asks Chloe about the treat she made them for breakfast. In return, she tells him about her dad making it for her when she was younger.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Bittersweet

"Here you go Monkey," Chloe stated, holding out the plate of food to her daughter. Of course, it was intercepted by the Devil himself. 

"Why should the child go first? I'm far larger and hungrier," Lucifer explained as he shoved the food in his mouth.

Chloe couldn't help but glare at her partner. He was an overgrown child. She could not believe that this was the man she worked with on a regular basis. At least, he was helpful. Well, that depended on your definition of helpful. 

"It's okay, Mommy. He must've really wanted it."

"Is she always so her?"

"Baby, it's time to get dressed," Chloe told Trixie, ignoring Lucifer's comment. 

With that, Trixie hopped off her seat and ran to hug Lucifer. 

"What are you doing?" 

Trixie immediately took advantage of the situation and gave him a high five instead. 

"Bye Lucifer!"

"Yes," Lucifer groaned as he took into account how the spawn had bested him. 

Trixie ran off to her room to get dressed for school. This left the Detective and Devil alone together in the kitchen. There was an awkward silence until Lucifer finally spoke up. 

"I don't care much for my dad. But...you clearly...care about yours. Which is why you followed in his footsteps, I suppose. So, w-what I'm trying to say is... I think he would be proud of you."

Lucifer takes a moment to let the words sink in, only to notice the Detective crying. 

"Oh. My apologies, Detective. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"No, no, it's..." 

"Wh... then why are you... crying?" Lucifer questioned, genuinely confused at the situation. 

"Just... Oh, just shut up." Chloe stated before she threw herself into his arms. 

Lucifer instantly wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on top of hers, as a means of comfort. He said nothing, realizing what she needed right now. She needed a friend. As uncomfortable as human emotions made him, he could ignore it for the Detective's sake. If anything, she was someone that he didn't mind letting his guard down for. She did make him vulnerable after all. There was no reason she couldn't be vulnerable with him as well. After awhile, he breaks the silence.

"Detective, can I ask you something?" 

"Anything Lucifer." 

"What was the treat you made for the spawn and I earlier?"

"It was egg in a hole," Chloe explained as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Was it something that your father made for you?"

"Yeah, he would make it and bring it to me after acting class."

"That's really nice."'

"Yeah, he would always make it with Hawaiian bread. That's how I make it for Trixie. It's like having him here with us."

"She's lucky to have you Detective."

"Thank you, Lucifer."

"Well, I must be going but I will see you later yes?" Lucifer questioned, getting ready to leave.

"Well, I have to prepare for my father's murderer's trial. I will call you if we get a new case though."

"Of course, thank you. And Detective?"

"Yes Lucifer?"

"Good luck with the trial tomorrow. I know you'll get justice for your father."

"Thank you Lucifer. That means a lot."


End file.
